Tiempo & Distancia
by Yuna Granger
Summary: ¿El amor se habrá perdido en estos cuatro años?, porque el tiempo no siempre ayuda...[HHr] ¡Completa y editada!
1. Capitulo uno

**¡Hola a todo el mundo:) Soy Yuna Granger, escritora con mencion en H/Hr, les cuento, hace mucho tiempo escribí este fic... lo revise y ¡Dios! me pareció horrendo (no sé en que estaba pensando en esa época, creo que madure y ahora soy más ¿inteligente?) xD, asi que lo edité y aqui está... renovado y mejorado... espero que lo disfruten... **

WB y Rowling son dueños de Harry Potter y los personajes, pero esta trama es invencion mia solo mia...**  
**

.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo Uno  
**

Hermione ya era una chica de 21 años, estaba estudiando becada para ser sanadora en una prestigiosa universidad de Francia, era muy popular ahí, aunque esto último no le agradaba ni en lo más mínimo, tenia las mejores calificaciones de su generación, era muy hermosa y vivía junto a una amiga, Julie, de la misma edad la cual estudiaba en la misma facultad para ser periodista mágica.

Hoy era una fecha muy especial, 31 de julio... fecha en la cual se celebraba la caída de Voldemort (si, harry había triunfado) y también era la fecha del cumpleaños de el moreno. Habían pasado ya casi cuatro años desde q no lo veía, desde que se separaron.

FLASHBACK

-Harry tengo que decirte algo…- le dijo nerviosa mordía su labio inferior como acostumbraba a hacer en esas situaciones complicadas.

-¿¿Qué pasa Herms, porque ese tono??- le preguntó preocupado.

-Me gane una beca…- guardo silencio un momento y luego continuo –…en Francia y la acepte…-

-¿Francia?, pensé que estudiaríamos los tres en la misma Universidad, aquí en Londres…- confesó un poco triste.

-Harry… yo tampoco quiero irme, pero solo allá podré ser la mejor sanadora, debo aprovechar esta oportunidad-

-Lo sé, te entiendo… pero aunque estés lejos siempre seremos amigos… los mejores- le dijo mientras la estrechaba en un fuerte abrazo y la castaña derramaba silenciosas lágrimas.

-_Me voy, y renuncio a tu amor…eres mi amor imposible Harry…y ese amor se queda aquí contigo…al igual que nuestra amistad- _pensó con determinación mientras se alejaba del moreno y caminaba lejos de él.

FIN FLASHBACK

A pesar de alejarse de Harry, seguía manteniendo contacto con Ron, el cual estaba estudiando en la U de Londres para ser jugador de Quidditch profesional, pero en todos estos años... intento no enterarse de la vida del ojiverde…

-¿_Qué estarás haciendo ahora Harry?, solo se que tomaste la carrera de auror en la misma Universidad que Ron, pero el nunca menciona nada de ti...te extraño tanto-_

Julie sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos…

-¡Hermi¿Me estás escuchando?

- No... Lo siento, solo estaba pensando….-dijo la castaña sonriéndole a su amiga.

- Más te vale que estés pensando en algún chico...- bromeó Julie.

-A diferencia de ti, yo pienso en cosas mas trascendentales que en chicos- respondió divertida la castaña

-Ya vale, oye hoy te llegó correspondencia... toma (le entrega la carta)-

Hermione miró cuidadosamente la carta, tenia el sello de la universidad, era un sobre negro, muy elegante, sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

_Señorita Granger:_

_Como usted sabe, el ultimo año de la carrera de sanadora, debe realizarse en una de las 3 universidades mágicas de Europa (U. mágica de Tokio, U. mágica de Madrid, o U mágica de Londres) la decisión es tomada por el departamento de la carrera._

_A usted se le ha asignado terminar su carrera y su practica en Londres._

_Recuerde que tiene una beca completa... y que la universidad mágica de Londres le dará alojamiento._

_La fecha de la partida es el 5 de agosto. a las 19 hrs. en la misma Universidad._

_Atte._

_El decano._

Hermione miró impactada a Julie, aún con la carta entre las manos.

-¿Qué pasa amiga?- preguntó preocupadísima Julie.

- Tengo que regresar a Londres… a terminar la carrera- dijo una triste castaña dejando la carta en una mesita.

-Oh... ¿y cuando te vas?-

- El 5 de agosto...- respondió la castaña.

- Pero ¿por qué estás triste?, mejor míralo por el lado bueno, verás a tus padres, y a tu amigo ese Ron - Julie intentaba mejorar el ánimo de su amiga.

- Si, lo sé, pero... tengo miedo... tú sabes.

- ¿Por Harry? No creo que esté ahí, los futuros aurores siempre están en intercambios... tu sabes… es prácticamente imposible que este en esa ciudad ahora-

- Si... creo que tienes razón - se empezó a animar- ¡siii!.. Voy a ver a Ron y a Luna, después de tanto tiempo.

-Será mejor que vayamos a preparar tu equipaje- dijo una satisfecha Julie.

Así pasaron los días, hasta que llegó la fecha de partida.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_En la Universidad.._

-Hermi, amiga, cuídate mucho... - la abrazó con fuerza.

-Si, tu igual, no olvides escribirme... - Dijo con melancolía Julie.

-¡Adiós! - Hermione toca el traslador con el resto de los estudiantes y desapareció.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_En La U de Londres..._

-Agr, si estudio un poco más, mi cabeza va a explotar- reclamo para variar Ron.

-¿Qué tanto reclamas?, ser auror es mucho mas difícil… -comentó un apuesto ojiverde.

-¿De donde sacaste eso? -reprocho su pelirrojo amigo.

Los dos habían cambiado, ya eran no parecían adolescentes, pero seguían siendo los mismos, eran los más apuestos de la Universidad sobre todo Harry, Ron estaba con Luna, pero Harry seguía solo.

-Ron, tu solo debes volar en una escoba y leer un par de libros, yo en cambio debo estudiar como loco, a veces toda la noche.

-Jajaja si, en eso tienes razón amigo ¿Quieres ir a almorzar? - pregunto un hambriento Ron.

-No... No puedo, tengo examen de Pociones IV, iré a estudiar-

-De ahí nos vemos... - Ron se fue corriendo al casino.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_En la biblioteca._

-Bienvenidos alumnos y alumnas de Francia… siéntanse como en casa, ahora pueden recorrer los terrenos de la Universidad, en la noche se les mostraran sus habitaciones- Fueron las palabras de la animada directora Magonagall.

Hermione se separo del grupo para buscar a Ron...

_-¡Dios!... ¿y si me lo encuentro?... Y si esta aquí¿me reconocerá¡ay Dios!- _pensó angustiada mientras buscaba una cabellera roja, ya que no sabia que tanto había cambiado Ron en esos cuatro años

Un despistado Harry venia por el otro lado del pasillo

_-Le agrego mil gramos de polvos Wu... ¿O eran dos mil? –_iba repasando mentalmente cuando ¡paff! chocaron y ambos quedaron en el suelo...

.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Se habrá reconocido este par de tortolitos? **

**Eso lo sabran en el proximo cap... asi que den vuelta la pagina porque ¡está listo!**

_Besos querida/o lectora/o_

_ Yuna Granger _

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W.**


	2. Capitulo dos

**Sigan leyendo ;)  
**

Insisto no me pertenece Harry Potter, es de WB y de Rowling, pero es mio en sueños xD**  
**

.-.-.-.-.-.**  
**

**Capitulo dos.**

Entonces chocaron y…

-Ohh... lo siento- dijo una apenada Hermione en el suelo.

-No... discúlpame a mi, venia con la cabeza en otra parte- al mirarla a los ojos Harry sintió algo muy raro que no supo explicar, esa chica se le hacia extrañamente familiar.

-Oye ¿te conozco? - pregunto confundido Harry.

-No soy de aquí, así que no lo creo- le dijo la castaña.

-Debo irme- la chica se puso de pie y salio corriendo asustada ya que había reconocido esos ojos verdes. –_Está aquí… Harry esta aquí y no me reconoció…- _pensó sorprendida y triste a la vez.

-¿Pero quién es ella?- se preguntó el moreno mientras la veía desaparecer por el pasillo.

Mientras corría Hermione vio a un chico pelirrojo con uniforme de Quidditch saliendo casino.

-¡Ron!- gritó instintivamente, entonces para su suerte el chico se volteo y la castaña corrió hacia él.

-Pero que demo...-Hermione ya lo estaba abrazando, se miraron a la cara pero el pelirrojo no reaccionaba, parecía no saber quien era.

-Ron¿qué no me reconoces¡Soy Hermione!- dijo la chica sonriéndole divertida y dando un giro.

-¡Sabelotodo! estas irreconocible- admitió mirándola embobado, en realidad la chica había cambiado muchísimo, el viejo cabello enmarañado y castaño oscuro había desaparecido lo reemplazaba una cabellera perfecta, con ondulaciones y de color rubio oscuro, ahora usaba maquillaje, sus rasgos eran más delicados y su piel se notaba tersa y suave, su cuerpo había cambiado también, ahora mostraba sus curvas no como antes, además que gracias a la influencia de su amiga Julie se vestía a la moda.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendido Ron mientras seguía mirándola de reojo de pies a cabeza.

-Vengo por este año, a terminar mi carrera...- respondió alegre la castaña.

-¡Excelente! Entonces será como en los viejos tiempos- dijo un feliz Ron.

Así paso casi el año completo... Luna estaba de intercambio en España así que no la había visto aun., y a pesar de haberse topado en los pasillos Harry aun no reconocía a la castaña, todo se remitía a un simple "Hola", ya que Ron no quiso contarle a su amigo la verdad a petición de Hermione, tampoco quería verlos sufrir de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_En la biblioteca…_

Harry estaba estudiando muy concentrado y Hermione hacia lo suyo un par de mesas más lejos de él., todo estaba marchando bien hasta que…

-¡¡HERMIONE GRANGER!! Acabo de llegar y Ron me contó que estabas aquí- Gritó emocionada Luna.

Harry se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre, no pudo evitar estremecerse entero, miro sobre su libro y se quedo viendo a la castaña –_Hermione eres tú… ¡regresaste! como no me di cuenta antes…- _pensó mientras su respiración de agitaba.

Luna se abalanzó sobre Hermione.

-¡Amiga tantos años¡Porque no me respondiste las cartas!- le reclamo mientras se recogía su largo cabello con un moño.

-Tuve mis razones- respondió triste la chica.

-Vamos afuera a conversar- propuso animada la rubia.

-Bueno, vamos…- acepto la castaña.

Luna y Hermione pasaron toda la tarde hablando, poniéndose al día, luego se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Hermione alguien te dejó éste mensaje debajo de la puerta- le dijo un compañero entregándole un papel.

-Gracias Víctor-comenzó a desdoblar el papelito y lo leyó.

_Te espero en la fuente del patio_

_a las 8pm... Ron._

-¿Ron? pero que querrá¡pero si ya son las ocho! -Hermione salio corriendo de la habitación, no le gustaba ser impuntual.

A los minutos llegó a la fuente, pero aún no había nadie, así que decidió sentarse.

-Granger, pero que gusto volver a verte…- dijo el moreno con una voz muy fría.

-¿Quién es? - preguntó la castaña con miedo ya que no sabia de donde provenía aquella voz.

-Puedo ver que realmente me olvidaste...- desde las sombras apareció Harry, sus hermosos ojos brillaban con las luces de los faroles.

-Soy yo Harry Potter... acaso ¿ni siquiera recuerdas mi nombre?- preguntó enojado el ojiverde.

-Harry… - fue lo único que logro articular ya que pensó que evadiría tener que enfrentarlo, pensó que el año pasaría rápidamente y el moreno nunca se enteraría de que ella estuvo ahí.

Harry no aguanto más y explotó.

-¡Me prometiste que nuestra amistad no moriría¿que pasó con todo eso? con tantos años de amistad… ¿por qué no me escribiste¿por qué no respondiste?.. ¡Cuatro años¡Cuatro años!- le dijo el ojverde gritando y tenso como nunca lo había estado.

-Harry... lo siento tanto, yo tenia que seguir adelante... tenia que dejar todo atrás, no podía seguir sufriendo por algo que no tenia sentido... por algo imposible... ¿acaso no entiendes?- las lágrimas caían salvajemente de los ojos de la castaña.

Harry se le acercó.

-¿Por qué estabas sufriendo¿Qué hizo que me olvidaras?..¿Qué hice mal para que nuestra hermosa amistad se fuera por la borda?-

- Harry... yo fui la que hizo algo mal…- tomo aire y decidió decirle la verdad- me enamore de ti, desde que te conocí, siempre sentí algo, pero, era imposible ¿no?... tú jamás me hubieses correspondido... yo, tenia que irme, por eso acepte la beca a Francia... - Harry la abrazó y le dijo casi en un susurro.

- Hermione.. ¿por qué?... ¿no leíste mis cartas cierto?- dijo el ojiverde con una triste sonrisa, la castaña negó con la cabeza –la primera carta que te envié.. lo decía todo... cuando te fuiste, paso un mes y yo no podía vivir, me di cuenta de que lo eras todo para mi, de que no ver tu cara, no sentir tu aroma, era una tortura, yo me había enamorado de ti.

A la castaña se le cayó el mundo, abrazo a Harry con más fuerza.

_-No hay un solo día en el que no haya pensado en ti... todos los días me he arrepentido de marcharme…- _pensó angustiada al mismo tiempo que sentía como Harry la soltaba y su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

La chica salio corriendo a toda velocidad y Harry ni se inmuto en seguirla, mañana regresaría a Francia… como fuese.

A las ocho de la mañana en punto Hermione llego a la sala de apariciones con sus maletas, había llorado toda la noche sola, miró hacia la ventana queriendo despedirse del hermoso cielo de Londres y lo vio, Harry estaba ahí mirándola, tan lindo como siempre pero tan serio que lo desconoció, entonces cerró los ojos y toco el traslador que había preparado ella misma.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_En el depto en Francia..._

-¡Julie llegue!...- al no escuchar respuesta pensó -_no hay nadie… que extraño…--_

Dejó sus maletas en cualquier parte y salió corrió a buscar la ultima carta que recibió de el moreno, sabia exactamente en donde la tenia guardada.

Abrió una hermosa caja en donde guardaba lo más preciado que tenia, fotos con sus padres, cartas de amor de la escuela, algunas cosas de oro que poseía en fin, cosas valiosas; y ahí estaban, un montón de cartas del moreno amarradas con un cordón, se apresuro a buscar la ultima y la abrió con sumo cuidado.

_Hermione:_

_¡Te extraño tanto!, te fuiste hace un mes, y no he recibido ninguna noticia de ti, te he llamado muchas veces, así que pensé que esto seria lo mas efectivo que leyeras… la lechuza te encontraría y te entregaría la carta en las manos¿que mas seguro que eso?._

_Herms…desde que te fuiste todo cambio en segundos, es como si se hubieran robado el sol, como si la comida no alimentara, como las bromas de Ron no fueran graciosas, como si hubiese perdido mis sentidos, ni siquiera jugar Quidditch me llena¿sabes lo que me falta… Tú, fui un entupido al no darme cuenta antes de todo lo que significas en mi vida, lo eres todo…creo que sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti, pero no ahora… sino desde siempre, desde que te conocí…_

_Respóndeme lo que sea… o me volveré loco…_

_Te quiero…_

_Harry. _

-Oh Harry…- se lamento mientras abría las demás cartas que decían cosas parecidas pero con más desesperación -¿porque no leí tus cartas?- se cuestiono la castaña mientras se ponía de pie y salía del departamento.

_-¡¿Por qué aún siento esto¿Por qué? …. Lo perdí para siempre y la única culpable soy yo…- _pensó mientras llegaba a su lugar favorito, el puerto.

Cerro los ojos para sentir la brisa del mar, cuando se sorprendió ya que alguien la abrazo con fuerza por la espalda.

-¿Julie? - la castaña se dio vuelta y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

-¿No me digas que creíste que te dejaría ir otra vez? - el ojiverde siguió pegado a ella y le susurro lentamente en el oído -Te amo, no te perderé otra vez, y recuperaremos todo el tiempo perdido-

-Harry yo...- Pero el ojiverde no le dio tiempo para hablar ya que poso sus labios sobre los de ella y le dio un suave beso, que se hizo más profundo y pareció durar siglos para ambos, en ese beso supieron que nunca dejaron de amarse y que la distancia y el tiempo no fueron obstáculos para su gran amor.

**FIN **

.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Que les parecio? si me van a lanzar tomates, que no esten podridos porfavor jijiji**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, que tengan un buen dia y no olviden leer mis otras historias.**

** ¡¡Bye!!  
**

_Yuna Granger _

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W.**


End file.
